Zombot Sharktronic Sub
(only when inhaling) |first seen = Big Wave Beach - Day 32 |flavor text = The Zombot Sharktronic Sub is a true labor of love. Dr. Zomboss obsessed over every detail of the aquatic mechanism of doom as he worked on it day in and day out from the wee hours of the morning until well after dark. He carefully handcrafted the shark's nearly impenetrable skin. He shaved each razor-sharp tooth to a point by hand. And he painstakingly installed the lethal plant-consuming fan inside the machines' horrific maw all by himself. Zomboss shed more than one tear of joy when his masterpiece was complete. Say what you will about the evil genius, but he is quite passionate about his projects.}} Zombot Sharktronic Sub is the boss of Big Wave Beach appearing in Plants vs. Zombies 2. It appears in Big Wave Beach - Day 32. Its design is based on a shark. Almanac entry TOUGHNESS: Undying SPEED: Hungry The ravenous engine of carnage from the murky depths. Special: mouth turbine can pull plants to it Special: summoned zombie sharks can consume plants The Zombot Sharktronic Sub is a true labor of love. Dr. Zomboss obsessed over every detail of the aquatic mechanism of doom as he worked on it day in and day out from the wee hours of the morning until well after dark. He carefully handcrafted the shark's nearly impenetrable skin. He shaved each razor-sharp tooth to a point by hand. And he painstakingly installed the lethal plant-consuming fan inside the machines' horrific maw all by himself. Zomboss shed more than one tear of joy when his masterpiece was complete. Say what you will about the evil genius, but he is quite passionate about his projects. Overview The Zombot Sharktronic Sub approximately absorbs 1475 normal damage shots and its appearance changes upon absorbing 492, 984, and finally at 1475 normal damage shots when it is defeated. Attacks The Zombot Sharktronic Sub randomly performs one of the following actions: *It will summon zombies, depending on the phase. **First phase: ***Pompadour Zombie ***Pompadour Buckethead ***Bikini Zombie ***Bikini Conehead ***Snorkel Zombie ***Surfer Zombie **Second phase: ***Bikini Zombie ***Bikini Conehead ***Bikini Buckethead ***Snorkel Zombie ***Imp Mermaid Zombie ***Deep Sea Gargantuar **Third phase: ***Pompadour Conehead *** Pompadour Buckethead ***Bikini Conehead ***Surfer Zombie ***Octo Zombie *It will summon sharks to eat plants that are in the water. *It will activate the mouth turbines, which pull plants as well as zombies to it and destroys them in two rows in front of the turbine. This attack can be stopped if it sucks up a Tangle Kelp. Strategies :See Big Wave Beach - Day 32. Gallery LDfzXXZWhvQ.jpg|Zombot Sharktronic Sub in an advertisement for Big Wave Beach part 2. HD Zombot Sharkatronic Sub.png|HD Zombot Sharktronic Sub. Zombot Sharktonic Sub.png|The Zombot Sharktronic Sub in the boss battle scenario. Zombot's sharks.PNG2..PNG|A shark summoned by the Zombot Sharktronic Sub eating a plant. Shark zombot splash.PNG|The Zombot Sharktronic Sub going underwater. Pulling TK.png|Zombot Sharktronic Sub pulling a Tangle Kelp. Tangle block.png|Zombot Sharktronic Sub getting stunned after pulling a Tangle Kelp. Defeated Shark.png|Defeated Zombot Sharktronic Sub. Screenshot 2014-11-18-20-34-25.png|The Zombot Sharktronic Sub in an advertisement for coins. Screenshot 2015-01-29-20-42-10.png|Zombot Sharktronic Sub as seen in the trailer for Big Wave Beach part 2. Zombot Sharktronic Broken glass.png|Zombot Sharktronic Sub broken glass. Screenshot_2015-05-21-18-37-13.png|Almanac entry part 1. Screenshot_2015-05-21-18-37-31.png|Almanac entry part 2. Screenshot_2015-05-21-18-37-47.png|Almanac entry part 3. Trivia *Zombot Tomorrow-tron, Zombot Tuskmaster 10,000 BC, and Zombot Sharktronic Sub are the only zombots in the first two games to completely encase Dr. Zomboss. *It is the second Zombot to be based on an animal and at the same time, not four-legged while the first is Zombot Dark Dragon and the third being Zombot Tuskmaster 10,000 BC. *It summons all Big Wave Beach zombies except Fisherman Zombie and Beach Flag Zombie. *It loses its teeth and dorsal fin when defeated. The cabin that Dr. Zomboss occupies will also be flooded with water, and he appears to be saying something inside. *Octopi, plants behind them, and Lily Pads cannot be sucked in by Zombot Sharktronic Sub's mouth turbine. *Its full body cannot be seen. This is shared with the Zombot Dark Dragon and Zombot Tuskmaster 10,000 BC. However, the Zombot Dark Dragon's full body is seen on the Boss Battle tileset. *When it is submerged, it cannot be damaged. *A glitch can occur where the its turbine will not get stuck when sucking in a Tangle Kelp. *Unlike most Zomboss creations, the charge attack does not include the creation performing a running dash across two adjacent rows. *It has the longest almanac entry out of any zombie. *A glitch can occur where it does not move at all, and attacks from plants do not damage it. *Its intro music is from the Ancient Egypt Dr. Zomboss intro. *It is on land in the Almanac in the Chinese version. See also *Dr. Zomboss *Big Wave Beach - Day 32 *Zombot Sphinx-inator *Zombot Plank Walker *Zombot War Wagon *Zombot Tomorrow-tron *Zombot Dark Dragon *Zombot Tuskmaster 10,000 BC *Zombot Aerostatic Gondola ru:Подводный Зомбот-акулотроник Category:Big Wave Beach Category:Big Wave Beach encountered zombies Category:Bosses Category:Robot zombies Category:Zombies that don't target your house Category:Aquatic zombies Category:Non-eating zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Chinese Big Wave Beach Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) zombies Category:Chinese Big Wave Beach encountered zombies Category:Zombies that move plants